


乌鸦与荆棘

by BrendaPhobia



Series: 阿斯加德的童话 [2]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Kid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: 阿斯加德的童话 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854646
Kudos: 2





	乌鸦与荆棘

**序章**

阿斯加德有一丛荆棘，人人知道它从哪里开始，但没有人知道它终结在哪里。它有那么神奇的魔力，全国人都知根知底。

如果你向人问起“那丛荆棘”，保证所有人都是一样的答语：

“那丛荆棘啊，确实神奇。

如果你丢了什么重要的东西，去找它准没问题。

失去或得到什么，这一对一的交换全凭你的运气。”

但来自远方的旅人，请收起你的欣喜。

等到小鸟都归了巢，农夫都回了家，主妇们坐在油灯下补衣裳，这时你从窗子看向屋里。

所有母亲都告诉孩子，所有丈夫都告诉妻子，所有的哥哥都告诉弟弟——

“我亲爱的人啊，千万不要靠近那丛荆棘。不论你得到什么，都不会多于你的失去。”

这就是故事的开始，关于乌鸦与荆棘。

**Ⅰ**

Thor又一次来到荆棘旁边。

自从失去了Loki，他便总是来找荆棘。

母亲带走了他的眼泪，父亲带走了他的懦弱，Loki带走了他的笑。

他觉得自己失去了那么多，于是每当他感觉自己一无所有，他便来到这里。

“荆棘，如果你真像别人说的那么神奇，我要找的就正是你。

我失去的所有，都是我的珍宝；而我的剩余，没有什么值得珍惜。”

他第一次这样说时，立刻想到了他的臣民。臣民的敬爱使他羞愧，他知道自己并非一无所有，他还有责任。所以他从荆棘边跑开。

今天是他第一百次这样说。但他失去了离开的力气。

神明的生命那么漫长，谁能说得清是惩罚还是赏赐？如果只有五千年的快乐，怎么编织要用五万年的回忆？

侍臣突然来到，传达有人求见的消息。

没有人看见，荆棘抖了抖它的尖刺，好像进餐前磨牙的鲨鱼。

**Ⅱ**

金宫的殿堂里站着一个小孩子，还有一只乌鸦在他肩头休憩。

多么漂亮的乌鸦。他的羽毛黑得像墨，他的尖喙非鲜血不可比拟。没人见过比他的眼睛更绿的翡翠，或是比他的利爪更锐的兵器。

他在上百的卫兵面前梳理羽毛，看见了Thor却振翅欲飞。整个殿堂里的贵族都看他，无不赞叹他的敏捷与美丽。

只有Thor与众不同，那个孩子夺去了他全部的注意。

“Loki,，Loki，真的是你？”Thor不敢相信。

“哥哥，哥哥，我是Loki。”孩子笃定不疑。

那只乌鸦展开翅膀，叫声好像是嘲讽的语气。

可现在大家都在看那个孩子啦，谁会在意乌鸦的语气？

只有Thor与众不同，向那乌鸦行了注目礼。

**Ⅲ**

你可知道我们的君主，正在金宫里大摆筵席？

谁不知道呢，朋友！这是长了翅膀的消息。

那个孩子——Loki，也不再像从前的他自己。变得那么温柔，那么美好，真是叫人疼惜！

谁说不是呢，朋友！这个喜讯也早已传开。

那你准不知道这个。那只乌鸦，真是讨厌！他在哪里，那里就鸡犬不宁！看——

有谁见过黑色的流星？那流星正坠向神域。

乌鸦衔着火焰树熊熊燃烧的枝条，拖着他修长美丽的尾羽。他姿态高雅像位神祇，他气势汹汹却像来自地狱。

卫兵争先恐后地护住宫殿，平民也纷纷放下手里的活计。把手放在胸前祈祷吧，以阿斯加德的名义。你可知那贤明的王，此刻正在金宫嬉戏，与他珍视的兄弟一起？

有谁见过黑色的流星？像熔岩跃入冰窖。

那只顽劣的乌鸦啊，一定是不敢犯下渎神的罪行。他合上羽翼，搅起狂风，一头栽进金宫旁的大湖里。

被人从湖水里抓出时，这黑鸟儿已经没了完整的双翼。无端受难的神圣湖水中，还漂着难看的几支黑羽。

围观的人无不拍手叫好，谁不爱自作自受的好戏？况且他也不再是那只漂亮的乌鸦，折断了翅膀，倒是与土鸡无异。

但他好像通了人性，你说神不神奇？不然那两片树叶似的绿眼睛，为何盯着我们的王，目不转睛？

一定是在恳求宽恕吧，为了那渎神的罪名！

**Ⅳ**

是谁藏在乌鸦的躯壳里？竟是Loki！命运女神判他有罪，刑罚是灵肉分离。现在他正躺在绸缎堆里，草药敷满双翼。

命运把他玩弄，他怎能不气？还有愚蠢的兄长，竟对着傀儡喜极而泣！

他把鲜红的喙埋入羽间，心里打定主意——兄长这榆木脑袋，等我能变回来，一定不会轻饶你！

屋门被推开，鲜红的披风通报来者姓名。

来的正是Thor，这个没心没肺的兄弟。

他的步伐比风更快，他的掌心比火还烫。

他托起这只没精打采的鸟儿，郁闷地自言自语：

“乌鸦啊乌鸦，你一定是Loki中庭的朋友。如果你能说话，请解答我的疑惑。

我曾经那么想念Loki，如今却不珍惜这个奇迹。

我真是贪婪丑陋，大概我思念的不是Loki，而是曾经的那段无忧时光。

不然如今他伴我左右，为何年少时的嬉戏依然造访我梦境？”

Thor，Thor，真是粗心大意。

不然你准能发现，打湿你披风的泪滴，曾出现在你梦中，那些以哭闹为结尾的游戏。

**Ⅴ**

人们总说起那丛神奇的荆棘，怎会没有顽童冒险前去？今天这孩子可真幸运，他碰上了一桩奇遇。

有一只乌鸦站在那里，竟念起那段知名又禁忌的咒语——

“荆棘荆棘，如果你真像别人说的那样神奇，那我要找的就正是你。我失去的所有，都是我的珍宝；而我的剩余，没有什么值得珍惜。”

然后乌鸦高高飞起，好似与乌云平齐。偷窥的顽童雀跃不已，若是这只笨鸟又摔伤自己，他可要捡这个便宜。

或许旧伤拖累双翼，乌鸦笔直地坠入了荆棘。顽童无计可施，只得垂头丧气。

现在他突然有了困意，等他醒来，一定回家炫耀这场奇遇。

命运的织锦被荆棘划断，正在纺织的女神却毫不在意。她穿针引线修补破洞是如此的熟练，她一定玩弄过无数的渺小命运。

“Loki，Loki。”是谁的声音？

Loki睁开眼睛，发现自己终于不再身披鸟羽。

多么漂亮的男孩啊。他的头发黑得像墨，他的嘴唇非鲜血不可比拟。没人见过比他的眼睛更绿的翡翠，或是比他的银舌头更锐的兵器。

漂亮的男孩飞跑过走廊，心中赞美荆棘的神迹。

他在正殿站定，那里正在举行神圣的婚礼。

一位少女长裙及地，她姿态既娇羞，又高雅有礼。

Thor握住少女的手，深情宣誓：

“我看见她便开心，不见她便想念。

我当王，是为了她当王后。若非如此，王位之于我并不珍奇。

即使她伤我，害我，只要她想要我爱她，我便爱她。

即使她厌弃我，我仍爱她。”

**终章**

阿斯加德有一丛荆棘，人人知道它在哪里，却没人敢靠近。

传说镇守那里的，是当今君王的弟弟。他不像他宽厚的兄长，他有着古怪的脾气和魔力。

如果你想了解那丛荆棘，不用开口问，自会有人告诉你。全国人都把它的神奇铭记。

如果你丢失了什么重要的东西，那丛荆棘可以帮你。不论是家门的钥匙，还是消逝的情愫，你准能如意。

可惜啊，可惜。君王的弟弟Loki，他占有了这方宝地，蛮不讲理。有他在，就别想有人靠近荆棘！

丢失孩子的母亲，她们的眼泪可以感动岩石，却感动不了Loki。

错过爱情的少女，她们的哀怨可以融化坚冰，却融化不了Loki。

数不清的臣子向君王抱怨，Loki多么自私自利。

爱护兄弟的王啊，却总是如此回应：

“不过是一丛荆棘，能有多神奇？我可没什么想要找回的、丢失的东西。”

那是因为王与王后的爱情如此完美，令人艳羡又令人好奇。

你若问王，完美的爱情要怎样燃起？他定会如此回复你——

“我不清楚时间和起因，

只记得有一刻起，

我从此迷恋温柔的吻与甜蜜，

忘却了所有狡黠的笑与诡计。”

这就是故事的结尾，关于乌鸦与荆棘。


End file.
